The Events of Sam and Jake part 3
by JakeAndJoy
Summary: Part 3 in the Events of Sam and Jake series.  Read on to see what happens as Sam's and Jakes relationship blooms, Jakes going to college, and other happenings on River Bend Ranch in Nevada
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting up the third part to my Sam and Jake story! I hope I still have some fans out there that are still interested in reading my stories. **

**Before I post the story I was wondering if you guys had any idea's that would happen in this part of the story, or for parts later on? I have not fully written out the story, i'm just working on a chapter at a time so I can still incorporate these idea's into my story. I will also write in each beginning of a chapter a thanks to those I have taken idea's from that have let me use them. **

**So, I hope you enjoy the 3rd part of this story! It might take a while for me to finish since I am busy with school and i'm advanced Biology which is also keeping me pretty busy. If you see that I haven't updated in a while, PLEASE message me, It will remind me and get me thinking on the story :) Oh, and I LOVE reviews. It makes me so happy I can cry, I love reviews to my stories. **

_**The Events of Sam & Jake – Part 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sam P.O.V

It was yet, like always another chilly winter morning on River Bend Ranch in Nevada. Sam had just gotten her boots on and headed out to tend to her morning chores before she had to get ready to meet Jen at the bus stop. She quickly jogged into the chicken pen and collected eggs, checking that they also had enough grain and if the water heater was working well. She brought the egg basket in the house and put it on the counter so Gram could put them away. She still had 5 minutes before she had to start getting ready, so she went out to the barn to say hi to her favorite pony in the whole wide world.

"Hey baby boy.." Sam cooed at Ace he had his head over the stall enjoying the forehead rub Sam was offering him.

"You talkin' to me or that horse again?" Jake walked around the corner with flakes of hay in his arms , then tossed them into Strawberry's stall. He turned and had that teasing look in his eyes.

"Oh please, you know who I'm talking to" I turned around from ace to put my hands on my hips and stare at Jake who in turn snorted at my sassy position, then quickly kissing her on the lips. "You're gonna make me late for school ya know, I'd love to stay here ..but... I don't think my dad would appreciate it..." Sam said as she thought back to the recent happenings. Sam WAS happy though that Jake was starting to get more courage when it was coming to their relationship... but their relationship was still undefined since she's 15, almost 16! I sang to myself in my head.

"Well ya better get going then..." He trailed off. He was about to kiss me again when Ross came walking in the barn getting ready to head out this morning for fence check. Jake quickly leaned back and carried on with the feeding. Ross nodded at us as he walked by. Jake smiled and turned around to continue his work as I heading into the house to get ready for school .

Sam was staring out the bus window looking at the desert and playa rushing by her. She already wished this day was over. She had an Algebra 2 test today which she for sure sis not look forward to. But she did look forward to her only class with Jake. Biology. Jake wanted to take another years Biology course since it would help him since for college he will be studying farming and agriculture. The thought of him leaving for college made Sams heart fall. She would have to make the best of the time she spends with him before he leaves she promised herself.

Her and Jenn were walking out of Spanish class, which also happened to be their last class of the day. I don't think I flunked the Algebra test but I don't think I did the best either...

"So... how are things between you and Jake? I mean... ya know... he can't keep his eyes off you lately... and, well... has he asked you out yet?" Jenn asked me while I waved at Jake as he got into his truck and drove off.

"Well, my dad won't let me "officially" date till i'm 16. Just 2 more weeks..." I trailed off. " I don't know what will happen between me and Jake, I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to try to be in a relationship with him but, he's going to be going off to college soon..."

"Oh Samantha Anne you sush. I know you guys can work it out, and I've never seen Jake talk to another girl unless he had to. Ever. Thats so... un – Jakish. I think your the one for him if you might as me.." she looked at me with a smirk. "Even though we are natural enemies... whenever you talk to him, your in a good mood for the rest of the day"

"Oh will you hush up Jenn. 1. Were not even dating. 2. JENN! Come on! Just cause I wanna go out with him doesn't mean were meant for each other." I told her as I shoved her with my shoulder. We were now heading into the bus for the ride home.

Jake didn't stop by later that day at River Bend since he was busy at Three Ponies. I was pretty sad when he didn't come, but I'll see him soon, right? I decided to take Ace out for a ride since he's been whinnying at me since I walked over the bridge arriving from school.

Ace and I were galloping towards the Secret Valley before I even knew it. Ace knew where I wanted to go. When we were getting close to the cave for the entrance I dismounted Ace and lead him thru the tunnel. When I got thru the end of the tunnel I was in Awe. It hits me everytime I walk thru the cave, the vast open space and the beauty of the valley. All colors of horses, roans, black, greys, sorrels, all of them. They all have there furry winter coats as well and it was cute to see them. Instantly I saw Zanzibar troting towards me in his glory. I could see he was healthy and so was his band.

"Zanzibar..." I walked a couple steps to meet him to where he had stopped. He dipped his head down in acknowledgment. I decided today I would just run my fingers thru his mane and rub his neck on his favorite spot. We stayed like that for several minutes before he perked his head up to look at a black horse standing at the top of the Secret Valley over the cliff. Then I realized it was witch, with out a doubt there was smug old Jake sitting along her staring down at the valley. Zanzibar went galloping off back to his heard as I went to collect Ace who was ground tied. I'm happy that Jake kept his secret about not telling anyone about the Secret Valley, and I don't mind at all that he came here today. He was the only person I trusted with this secret, one of the biggest secrets of my life.

"What kept ya busy at Three Ponies this afternoon?" I asked as we rode along in silence side by side back down the mountainside.

"We had to stay and help bring hay out to the cattle in the far pasture. The cold wind and snow has been rough on 'em." He spoke. Jake wasn't himself at the moment, he was concentrating on Witches mane a lot more than normal, like it was the greatest thing in the world, but it was roached?

"You okay over there? Your staring at Witches roached mane like its the most amazing thing in the world over there in your little bubble." I teased him. Me saying that got him to look up in embarrassment and rub his hand on the back of his neck... Typical Jake I thought to myself.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' bout something" He trailed off as he started concentrating on something else.

Jake P.O.V

Little did she know what I was thinking about...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much to those who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me! Helps keep me out of writers block, thats for sure!**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Sam P.O.V**

The next week passed slowly, Jake wasn't here as much and when he was he was he was almost nervous and appeared to be in deep though at times. I didn't want to pressure him into talking with me, I gave him his space but for me it was almost unbearable. I was thinking about what Jen said again the other day, and if Jake and I were really meant for each other. We've already kissed before, but our relationship still isn't balanced or certain.

I decided to get Ace out for a ride since it was Saturday and I already did chores and didn't have anything else to do. Dad and the ranch hands were out working, Jake was training a new horse that arrived yesterday, Brynna was up at the BLM office, and Gram went into Darton to take care of some groceries that needed to be done for a "surprise" as she put it.

Ace and I left galloping towards the secret valley again. I slowed Ace to a walk and allowed him to walk into the small pond on the way to the secret valley. I got Ace back on track at a walk towards the secret valley once again, as I started to think to myself. I was wondering if I should join the volleyball team. Jen thinks I should since she says I can have talent at that, but sometimes I think otherwise due to my clumsiness. I don't want to make an embarrassment of myself, that s for sure.

My mind kept pondering on useless thoughts, and before I knew it, we were at the entrance of the secret valley. Ace knew what he was doing so I let him choose his path to get in. Once we were in there I ground tied Ace and walked out deeper into the secret valley. But something was wrong. The Phantoms lead mare wasn't there. The new lead mare was a smokey black, and she was always watching over the herd, and was usually one of the first horses to acknowledge me, but she was missing.

Zanzibar came trotting up to me, and waving his head almost as if he was beckoning me. I'm positive he was wanting me to follow him. I followed him and was amazed at what I saw. The lead mare was in foal in a private corner of the secret valley. I never noticed she was pregnant, but now I sure knew. I kept my distance but kept watching the mare. Pretty soon in about 45 minutes, there was a beautiful cremello foal born into the world. The laboring process went smoothly for the lead mare which I was thankful for. I was also thankful that the foal was a filly, and not another colt that would be starting his own herd in a couple years or living in a bachelor band.

I finally remembered how long I was gone and looked down at my watch. I've been gone for over 2 hours! I forgot to leave a note, now Jakes probably gonna kill me this time! I told myself, quickly glancing at the filly again and whispering my good bye to Zanzibar who was back with his herd. I jogged over to Ace who faithfully stayed where I ground tied him, hopped on and left in a hurry to get home.

Halfway there I saw, you know it, Jake trotting on Witch coming towards us. I was almost home anyways, I was about 5 minutes from home, at least he wouldn't yell at me that much.

" Where have you been Sam? You could have left us a note or something telling us you would be gone for so long?" Jake asked as he made eye contact with me. I couldn't place it, but there was an unknown emotion in his eyes that I haven't seen before. Usually his mustang eyes were bold and wild, but now they were soft and held worry.

"Oh, Jake! You should have seen it, I stayed a little long because Za – the Phantoms lead mare was in foal and I stayed and watched." I asked, hoping he wouldn't question me anymore on why I was gone so long.

"Next time you go on a ride can you leave a note? You had m-us worried for a while so I came out to see what you were up to." Jake said. Did he seriously almost say he was worried about me? I wasn't sure since he caught himself before he could say it. The thought of him worried at me made my heart flutter.

" I will next time, promise." I told him with a sincere look while looking into his eyes. I could tell he was relieved.

We continued to ride home in silence until we got to the ranch. "Where's everyone else? Are we the only ones here?" I questioned when I didn't see some of the ranch horses in the pasture and Grams buick still wasn't here.

"Yea, only ones here." He murmured as we rode up to the barn and he dismounted.

"Who did I have worried again? There was no one else here but you." I teased him as I stuck my tongue out at him while I began taking the tack off of Ace. Before I knew it, I was being pulled around and Jake lowered his mouth to mine giving me a passionate kiss. It was one of the most passionate we've ever shared.

I was awe struck, that was one of the last things I was expecting at the moment. "That answer your question?" He smirked as his hands were on my waist staring into my eyes.

"Hmm... let me thin-" I was caught off again as Jake was kissing me again. We heard the buick come over the bridge and pulled apart instantly. I was blushing and playfully punched Jake on the shoulder as he quickly pecked my lips again before turning and started on taking Witches tack off before releasing her into the pasture.

Instantly Witch went into dominant mode and was the lead mare, until Strawberry's back. I also released Ace. We walked over to where Gram was just getting out of the buick.

"Thanks for helping, but you can't help this time Sam, you can't see whats in these bags just yet." Gram said with a small smile on her face.

"Thats ok, that means I get to see you guys get the groceries inside." I smiled smugly before sitting on one of the chairs on the front porch.

Oh, the joy of it almost being your birthday I thought to myself watching Jake help gram get the groceries in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a good decision and brought my computer with me as me and my family are driving up to Quebec! I am currently sitting in the back, with my computer, Ipod, and sipping hot chocolate.. Yummm. N'yways, heres another chapter for you guys! I feel so encouraged by the reviews I can't stop writing for y'all!**

**Chapter 3**

After Jake and Gram finished getting the groceries inside and most of the groceries or "surprises" were put away I was allowed to finally come inside. I had to run upstairs to get something for Gram from her bedroom then went downstairs to sit across from Jake at the kitchen table. Gram got both of us a piece of her newest cake she made earlier this morning. Chocolate strawberry cake. SOO yummy I didn't even look away from the cake when I was eating it, and I don't think Jake did either.

"What did you do today Sam?" Gram asked as she was getting ingredients to start on dinner. " I finished my chores, home works done, then I decided to get Ace for a ride. I found the Phantoms herd as well, and found that there lead mare was in foal! She gave birth to a beautiful cremello filly." I said when I finished the cake. "Isn't that something." Gram murmured as she was starting the oven.

"Will you be staying for dinner Jake?' Gram inquired. "Yes ma'am, you know your cooking's to good to resist, I can't help myself."Jake drawled as I laughed. Typical Jake, it wasn't hard to temp him with Grams cooking.

Jake got up and went to go put his hat on and head to the barn and I did the same. We reached the barn and Jake went to start on the feeding, while I went to go check on Tempest and bring her in from the round pen. In 2 weeks I would be showing her at the Darton fair and I couldn't wait. She had to be in top condition and I was always checking to see if she had any scratches or was dirty. I got Ace in after I checked over Tempest. Ace like always, was dirty once again since he had a good roll when I released him out to the pasture again.

"Are you still going to be entering the rodeo?" I asked nervously. I was worried for Jake, a wild horse can be a deadly horse if you fall off wrong. But something inside me told me he knew what he was doing and I shouldn't worry. I was for sure going to be watching him when he rides. "Yea.. mom still doesn't know, it'll be a last minute kind of thing. Quinn was thinking of entering also but I don't`

think he will, he has college finals pretty soon so It might be me and Nate." he said as he put hay in the last stall and came to stand where I was leaning against Ace's stall door. "You still entering Tempest?" He asked wiping hay off his shirt and jeans.

"I'm hoping to, I've been checking on her daily for any soreness or scratches, and making sure she stays clean. I'll work with her tomorrow on ground manners, but I think we'll be ok." said smiling up at him. The hands were just riding in so we prepped the rest of the feed for their horses. Then hands went to their bunkhouse while the 3 of us made our way to the house.

"Have a good day Samantha?" Wyatt asked. "Yea, did the usual, plus I got to see the Phantom's lead mare five foal to a cremello filly. Are the cattle doing good?" I asked hoping he wouldn't question why I was so close to the herd. "Yea, got lots of meat on them, hoping for good sales later on before winter. How is that mare doing, Jake?" Wyatt continured.

"She's a tough one. Stubborn but i'm getting through to her" Jake said while looking away towards the mountains. Brynna was just pulling in the driveway in her white pick up truck. "Have a good day honey?" Wyatt asked Brynna as she made her way up the stairs. I grabbed Cody from her.

"How was your day ?" I playfully asked him as I kissed his nose. "Sammy! Damn!" Cody said laughing. "I guess that answers my questions." I trailed off as Brynna pulled Cody from my arms and punished him for repeating that word again.

"He's been saying that word all day. Not very good when we have potential customers come in and Cody thinks he's the funniest this ever yelling that word." Brynna said as she came back outside after she gave Cody to Gram. "We had another mustang adopted out of the corrals today. It'll have a good home, going to lower Nevada towards Reno." She told mainly me.

We were all soon called into dinner and took our usual spots at the table. Dad at one end, Gram at the other, Brynna next to dad, then Cody in front of her next to me, and Jake next to Brynna. Dinner was pretty uneventful, just small talk about random things.

"So, it's your guys' anniversary pretty soon, any idea's what you're going to be doing? I asked Brynna. "Well, haven't really thought about it, but a trip out to Clara's would probably do it." Brynna said winking at me. Wyatt looked embarrassed about something, probably forgot it was close to their anniversary and that I caught him. I looked over to Jake and he had that fascinated look again on his face as he was looking down at his mashed potatoes this time.

Wyatt cleared his throat before talking. " We've decided for your 16th birthday we will be holding a party outside. Invite friends, the neighbors, whoever you would like. We just want you to have a good time honey." He said looking at me. He also glared the slightest bit at Jake? I would have to talk to Jake about that after supper.

We all finished dinner and Jake said he should be getting home. I was about to follow him outside when Gram told me to do the dishes tonight since her arthritis in her hands was acting up again.

Jake nodded at me walking out the door, and that left me in the kitchen, by myself, with a nice welcoming pile of dishes that needed washing...great.

** I have several chapters already written out, but I am making a new rule for me uploading chapters.. As soon as I get 4 reviews on a new chapter, I will upload another. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been les than 2 days and I got my 4 reviews! Thanks y'all! Hope you enjoy the newest installment :)**

I woke up hearing the sound of the most annoying thing in the world, an invention I wish never happened. The dreadful alarm clock. I decided I would let it know how much I disliked it and threw it off the desk by my bed. Still, it didn't stop so I decided that I should probably turn it off. I quickly grabbed a pair of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before heading out to see what was going on out there. I was the only one in the house since everyone else except the ranch hands – and Jake if he was here – where at church this morning.

I finally headed out side after breakfast to do a couple small chores before she went and found Ace and Tempest to see how they were doing. When I got the the barn I went to Ace, petted him for a few minutes then went on the other side of the barn only to find an empty stall. Where's Tempest? I screamed to myself. I instantly ran outside the back, thats when I saw she was in the round pen with Jake. Why would Jake be working with her?

"Mornin' brat. Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just workin' with her on her ground manners is all." Jake beat me to the chase since he probably saw me running out of the barn. "My panties are not in a twist!" I joshed at him. "Sure they ain't" Jake smirked as he turned back to Tempest.

Jake finished up with her and made me come in the pen and work with her some more so he can watch and see how we were progressing. Tempest and I that is... Concentrate! I yelled at myself. I finished up following Jake's commands and walked back over towards him. "You'll do great with her, just work her daily and I don't see a reason why you shouldn't come home with that blue ribbon." He said looking at me with that weird look in his eyes again. Its been happening more often and I was going to ask about it. Might as well today I thought.

"Well, thank you for working wither her for me and showing me tips." I said quietly. "No problem." Typical Jake. I was feeling confident so I closed the gap, which was about 8 inches, and pecked him on the lips quickly. "What was that for?" He smiled while looking at me. "Oh... nothin'. Hey, I gotta talk to you, you got a few minutes soon? Just come up to the house." I told him as I led Tempest out of the pen and back into the barn not giving Jake time to answer, or I just didn't hear him.

I was in the house hoping he would come up before everyone got back from church so I could finally talk to him, it's been out of character for him to be acting like this and I wanted to see what was wrong. What were best friends for, right? I thought to myself just as soon as I heard boots hit the front porch stairs. My heart fluttered know it was Jake.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" he asked coming in. He didn't even bother taking his boots off since Gram wasn't here, just put hit hat up. I patted the seat next to me on the couch asking him to come sit next to me. "You okay Sam?" Jake asked already rubbing the back of his neck. Great... he's already nervous I thought to myself.. "Don't worry, I ain't dying on ya." I lightened the mood up a little. Before he could answer I started talking.

"It's just that I wanted to talk to you cause you've been acting strange lately. You zone out sometimes, which you normally never do, and you've been getting this far away look in your eyes at times. You get kicked on the head by a horse or something?" I joked. He was still rubbing his neck. Well, this isn't going as great as I thought it was going to. "Yea... I've just been thinkin' bout stuff.." I knew I wasn't gonna get much more out of him from this question so I decided to move onto the next topic.

"I was just wondering whats going on between us? We've been acting more than friends, kissing and flirting, but what are we? Still best friends? It just confuses me because I don't want to be that girl that gets used in the end, not that I think you would do that to me but-" I got cut off by Jake kissing me.

"I would -never- ever use you Sam. You mean to much to me. This is why I've been thinkin' a lot lately, I've been thinkin of you." I was sure my mouth was in a shape of a perfect o. It all made sense now. That look in his eyes when he looks at me, zoning out around me. I was speechless. :Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend Samantha?" Jake asked still turned towards me... and his forehead leaning on mine.

"Yea, that would make me pretty happy cowboy." Was my answer as I kissed him back. I've been thinking about this moment for so long, and its happening to me. Me and Jake, boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought to myself as I deepened the kiss. I was 100% positive I was the happiest cowgirl in the world.

**Hope you like it? Hate it? Eh? As soon as I get the 4 reviews I'll be updating again. If I do get the 4 reviews within the next 2 days, i won't be able to update till Sunday. I am leaving again to Quebec to go to a funeral. I will post ASAP when i get home though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
